For The First Time
by Becca the fiend
Summary: Now that they've actually reached this point, Kuroh realizes he has no idea what they're supposed to do. And neither does Shiro. Awkward first times. PWP. AU.


AN: So there's like a whole universe behind this. But honestly I just wanted an excuse to write first-time sex with these two, so. All you need to know for the moment is it's an AU, where these two grew up as childhood friends, and the whole King thing is not a thing. And yeah. Enjoy~

* * *

Now that they're here, he realizes he has no idea what to do. He never really thought about this ahead of time, and had kind of always assumed it would come naturally. Whether it comes to others at this time or not remained to be seen, but nothing was coming to him now.

"So… what do we do first?" Shiro asks, clearly just as lost as him.

"I'm not sure…"

"Well, maybe… we should take off our clothes first? I mean, most people don't do this fully clothed, so at least it gives us a place to start."

Kuroh nods in agreement. It seems reasonable enough, and as Shiro says, it does give them a place to start. The awkwardness dissipates slightly as they focus on this task. Before long their clothes rest next to each other – Kuroh's are in a neat, folded pile, while Shiro's are tossed haphazardly next to Kuroh's – and they return to the bed, kneeling naked in front of each other.

Now that they are facing each other and fully nude, the awkwardness returns tenfold. Kuroh knows that, in theory, this is nothing new to either of them. They took baths together all the time as children, as childhood friends of all genders are wont to do. But that was then, and this is now, and Kuroh knows this is different. He's seen it before, but not like this. Not in this situation. And he still doesn't know what they're supposed to do next.

"Maybe we should kiss next?" Shiro suggests, leaning forward on his knees, and bracing his arms on the bed beside Kuroh's legs so that their faces are closer.

He hesitates for a moment, before connecting their lips together. It's rather innocent at first, close-lipped and chaste, but it serves its purpose well. This is territory they are both much more used to, and before too long, the awkwardness lightens a little, and the kiss heats up.

Shifting so that they were both in a kneeling position again, Kuroh laces his hands through Shiro's hair. Shiro grows a bit bolder, and runs his hands along Kuroh's torso, enjoying the sensation of skin on skin. Kuroh can feel himself getting hard now that the awkwardness has lessened.

They both pull back for a breath, and Kuroh catches a glimpse of Shiro's own erection. It sends a thrill through his body, accompanied by a spike of embarrassment. They can't keep kissing forever, and this drives the point home.

"I guess we should keep going. And go farther," Kuroh says after a moment. Shiro nods, but makes no move, unsure of what, exactly, should come next.

Kuroh makes the first move, reaching out uncertainly, and lightly wrapping his hand around Shiro's erection. Shiro lets out a soft little "oh" in surprise, clearly not expecting the new, pleasurable sensation. Feeling slightly more confident, Kuroh gives an experimental tug, thinking back to all the times he's done this to himself alone in his room. Shiro shudders and bites his lip.

"M-more. Please."

Instead of continuing, Kuroh pulls back, remembering something important.

"Do you have any lotion?" he asks. Shiro looks confused for a moment, before realizing what Kuroh means, and he flushes red.

"Ah, yeah. I forgot…"

He grabs a bottle from the bedside table, and hands it to Kuroh. Kuroh applies a liberal amount to his hand before returning it to its previous position. He grips a little tighter than before, but is still careful not to squeeze too tight. Shiro makes a small noise in the back of his throat, but doesn't seem to be in pain (quite the opposite, really) so Kuroh continues.

His pace is a bit slow at first, still a bit unsure. But Shiro never stops him, and after a while, gives a small, piteous whine. Kuroh picks up the pace a little.

Still concentrating on his task, he's surprised when he feels a hand wrap around his own neglected dick. He looks at Shiro, eyes wide.

"Sorry, but I didn't want to leave you out," Shiro explains, voice breathy. He smiles, and Kuroh forgets to breathe for a moment.

Their hands start moving again, at different paces. It takes them a minute or two to sync the rhythm of their hands, but when they do, the sensation is exhilarating. They lean forward, foreheads touching and breath mingling as they lose themselves in these new pleasures.

It doesn't take much longer for Shiro to climax.

"K-Kuroh…" he breathes. His hand movements become more languid, but the sight of his dazed face still sends a spike of pleasure through Kuroh's body. A few moments later, Kuroh climaxes.

For a few minutes, neither of them move, coming down from the pleasure, and simply unwilling to get up just yet. But they both know they have to clean up, and soon enough, they both get up from the bed to do just that.

As they wash off, and put their clothes back on in a comfortable silence, Kuroh thinks that, in the end, it wasn't that bad. Perhaps it wasn't perfect, but he wouldn't want it any other way. In any case, it could only get better from here.


End file.
